A pellet gun is powered by compressed air and discharges a projectile from the barrel of a pistol pellet gun or a rifle pellet gun by a trigger activating a source of compressed air to force the pellet down the barrel, out of the barrel and at a target. The target may be a practice target in the form of paper or a solid target. The target may also be an actual target when the pellet gun is used for pest control.
A number of pellet guns are single shot guns, which guns are breech loaded with one pellet at a time. Since the pellets can be awkward to handle and load, selecting a single pellet from a group of pellets to load into the pistol pellet gun or the rifle pellet gun can be difficult. A device to simplify such a loading procedure can provide great advantages.